Russian
Overview Russian (Russian: русский язык, tr. rússkiy yazýk) is an East Slavic language, which is official in Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan, as well as being widely spoken throughout Eastern Europe, the Baltic states, the Caucasus and Central Asia. It was the de facto language of the Soviet Union until its dissolution on 25 December 1991. Russian belongs to the family of Indo-European languages, one of the four living members of the East Slavic languages, and part of the larger Balto-Slavic branch. Written examples of Old East Slavonic are attested from the 10th century onward. It is the most widely spoken of the Slavic languages and the largest native language in Europe, with 144 million speakers in Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. Russian is the eighth most spoken language in the world by number of native speakers and the seventh by total number of speakers. The language is one of the six official languages of the United Nations. Russian is also the third most widespread language on the Internet after English and German, respectively. Russian distinguishes between consonant phonemes with palatal secondary articulation and those without, the so-called soft and hard sounds. Almost every consonant has a hard or a soft counterpart, and the distinction is a prominent feature of the language. Another important aspect is the reduction of unstressed vowels. Stress, which is unpredictable, is not normally indicated orthographically though an optional acute accent may be used to mark stress, such as to distinguish between homographic words, for example замо́к (zamók, meaning a lock) and за́мок (zámok, meaning a castle), or to indicate the proper pronunciation of uncommon words or names. Russian excerpt from Wikipedia article "Ру́сский язы́к" Для современного национального русского языка характерно существование в нескольких формах. Наиболее значимой формой является литературный язык. Меньшее значение имеют территориальные и социальные диалекты, а также просторечие. Для любых групп носителей русского языка сложности во взаимопонимании отсутствуют, поскольку все формы языка характеризуются достаточно близкими системами фонетики и грамматики, а также объединяются общим основным словарным фондом. Литературный русский язык сформировался на основе среднерусских говоров Москвы и её окрестностей. В нём выделяются две разновидности, письменная и разговорная. Современный литературный русский язык обрёл свои основные очертания в первой половине XIX века, наиболее ярко и полно нормы литературного языка были отражены в литературной деятельности А. С. Пушкина. В дальнейшем стандартный русский язык развивался благодаря творчеству крупнейших русских писателей XIX—XX веков, а также благодаря становлению языка русской науки и публицистики. В XX веке литературный русский язык обретает черты высокоразвитого и высоконормированного языка. С распространением всеобщего образования и расширением роли средств массовой информации литературный язык вытеснил все прочие формы русского языка и стал ведущим средством общения русской нации. Центром научного исследования русского языка является Институт русского языка имени В. В. Виноградова РАН, основанный в 1944 году. В сферу научной деятельности Института включены все направления русистики, в том числе создание грамматик и словарей русского языка. Как предмет научных исследований русский язык включён в программу многих российских и зарубежных научных и образовательных учреждений. За пределами России наиболее длительную традицию университетская русистика имеет во Франции (с конца XIX века) и в Великобритании (с начала XX века). Национальные школы русистики сложились в Польше, Чехии, Болгарии, Германии, Норвегии, Франции, США, Канаде, Японии и других странах. Category:Slavic Languages Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Russia Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Belarus